The present invention relates to the thermostatic control of heating and/or cooling of individual areas which are typically occupied during certain hours of the day and unused during other hours of the day and more particularly to the clock controlled selection of different thermostat settings appropriate to the particular room for a particular time period thereby eliminating the waste of energy normally associated with maintaining unoccupied areas at the temperature desired when those areas are occupied.
In the prior art, it is known to control the main or central heating source in a home with a single clock controlled thermostatic system and it is known to provide a time delay thermostatic system which may be applied to either a main heating source or to individual radiators as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,735 to Hall. It is also known to provide custom built heating and ventilating units for individual rooms including individual time and thermostat combination control as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,652 to Blanchard. Another custom built heating and air conditioning system employing time and temperature control is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,757 to Lawler.
The prior art either provides a single temperature control for the entire home or custom built system which would typically be installed in a home as original equipment and nowhere teaches individual autonomous control for individual rooms.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide timed temperature control for individual rooms within a home.
Another object of the present invention is to provide both heating and cooling control for homes equipped with central air conditioning.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an individual timed temperature control unit which may be selectively installed in one or more rooms as desired without modification of the central heating unit.
A general object of the present invention is to reduce energy waste due to either heating or cooling unoccupied areas.